


"This Colour, it looks good on you"

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Squire's painted crimson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This Colour, it looks good on you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/gifts).



> Because I just couldn't stop myself.


End file.
